


Interlude

by lilithsullivan



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsullivan/pseuds/lilithsullivan
Summary: 故事时间于十字路口要塞保卫战后期，Bishop背叛前夜。【与基友3天300字挑战产物存档】





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> 9012年应该只有我一个人还在萌这对QAQ
> 
> * 私设有；ooc有
> 
> * 故事时间于十字路口要塞保卫战后期，Bishop背叛前夜
> 
> * 原创女骑士团长；人类法师；姓Winters；混沌善良阵营
> 
> 声明：无冬之夜2的一切属于黑曜石，Winters长官属于我。

“It's a fitting punishment for a monster. To want something so much

—to hold it in your arms

—and know beyond a doubt you will never deserve it.”

==================================================================

他只用了一句话便支开了要塞门口的守卫。

骑士团长的信任是万能的武器，他轻蔑地想。这蠢女人居然还毫无防备地派他巡夜，多半是为了不让他撞见她和她心爱的Casavir幽会。

思绪转到这里，他胸中恼怒又加深了几分。

控制大门的机关为了随时会到来的不死人军队加固过，不过不妨碍他动手脚。Bishop环顾四周，最近的守卫在百米之外打瞌睡。也许之前都是他高看了这女人，他不禁期待起她发现真相时的表情。

“睡不着想出去？”

“……！” 居然没察觉有人接近，她这时候怎么会来这里。

“还是，怕死想逃？”

“我要是想走，你现在已经见不到我了。”短暂惊讶后恢复平静，他缓慢回身，换上熟悉的嘲讽懒散，上下打量她。她发髻散开，未着护甲，全身只穿一件深色长裙，腰间别着她惯用的短剑。敌人随时会出现，这女人始终无所畏惧。“怎么，我们的圣骑士这么快就精力耗尽了？需要我来接班？”

“你在这里干什么？” 对他的调侃不为所动，她歪头，若有所思地直视他。

“当然是履行我最尊敬的‘队长’派给我的任务，”他故意停顿，朝她逼近两步，下颌抬起，借着身高优势俯视她。“难道说，她不再信任我，所以要来亲自视察？”

夜色中，她的绿眸清明澄澈，带着一如既往的穿透力烙印在他身上，心中某处似被剥开，又似被攥紧。在这种无所遁形的压迫感超过他承受极限之前，他迅速错开视线，一股熟悉的恨意取代而来。

“你要是欲求不满，”故意用最轻佻的语气，他将目光下移，肆无忌惮地游走在她的胸前和腰间。“我现在刚好有空……”

她垂下眼眸叹气，退后两步与他拉开距离，再次抬头看他时嘴角带着浅笑。

“Casavir是来找过我，不过被我支开了。”她笑意直达双眼，他一时无措，无法移开视线。

“省省吧，”回神后他转过身背对她，任由那个名字翻搅起他心中积年累月蔓生地愤怒与憎恨，语气依然平静轻蔑。“ 我没兴趣知道。”

“那你对我要说的话有兴趣吗？”

“……”他耐心用尽，不愿再与她耗下去。正准备离开，她将一样东西递到他面前。

是灰烬村事件之后，她赔给他的狩猎小刀。

那是她初学锻造时的产物，技艺不精，上面的穿刺附魔虽十分厉害，刀刃却只坚持了几个月光景。它废掉之后就被他扔了。此时她手中的那把刀身被重新打磨过，皮质刀鞘也是新的，他仍旧一眼瞥见刀柄上熟悉的花纹。她是从哪里捡到的？

"我已经今非昔比了，这把不会有问题的。"她用着与最初给他小刀时同样的神情语气，轻快带着一丝期待。

他伸出手接过，指尖在柄身的纹路上轻轻摩挲。

“那帮不死人大概再过几个小时就会来，我已经把所有的弓箭手都安排在城墙上了。”她目光从他握着小刀的手上移，再次对上他的眼睛。“你也过去，指挥他们就交给你了。”

骑士团长的信任是万能的武器，他想。

见他毫无反应，她接着说道。

“Khelgar那家伙不知从哪整来一大桶蜂蜜酒，被Neeshka和Grobnar两人祸害了一大半。”她向他走近，踮起脚尖凑近他的耳朵。“不过剩下的我已经悄悄转移走啦，等我们赢了这场，我就分点给你。”

“Winters 长官！”一个守卫匆匆向这边跑过来，“Nasher 大人在找你。”

“我要去睡会，你就跟Nasher说我已经休息了。”她皱了皱鼻子，向守卫摆手。“我刚赢了一场战役，他如此物尽其用会不会有点过分。”

打发走守卫，她打了个呵欠，回身看向他。

"我是真的要去休息了。" 她顿了顿，再次认真的望进他的眼睛里。

心中熟悉的黑色火焰燃起，他不再畏惧这股压迫感，直直回望过去。

"战场上见。" 她说，然后转身离去。

他一个人站在原地，将手中的小刀越攥越紧。

片刻之后，他向着大门机关处走去。

**Author's Note:**

> * 剧情有bug的话都是我的错。
> 
> * 没打过汉化也查不到Ember这个村子究竟被翻译成了什么，于是私自决定直译。
> 
> * 为什么游戏里不给我送他小刀的机会，为什么游戏里不能写完他的爱情线QAQ
> 
> * 信任是脆弱又坚固的东西。
> 
> * Bishop是我永远的黑月光。


End file.
